


Vivre au manoir Sato

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Sato mansion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: La famille de Mako et Bolin a été gracieusement hébergée par Asami, dans son manoir. Le temps passe, et Yin comment à s'interroger quant à leur présence ici : ne serait-elle pas dérangeante, alors que la vie d'Asami évolue?Fic sur la cohabitation de la famille de Yin et d'Asami. Puis, Korra arrive.





	1. Prendre trop de place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Living in the Sato mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832600) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur FFnet sur les thèmes Hospitalité et Tarte. Dans le cadre du défi, et comme j'ai utilisé deux thèmes, j'ai pris entre une heure et deux heures.

Grand-mère Yin ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante envers Asami pour l'avoir accueillie elle et sa famille. Sa nombreuse famille. Et pas n'importe où ! Elle les avait accueillis dans son manoir. C'était comme une immense maison de luxe où tout le monde était tellement hospitalier ! 

Jamais dans sa vie au royaume de la Terre elle n'avait vécu dans un tel confort. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle avait travaillé, souffert pour obtenir ce petit bout de maison où ils vivaient tous ensemble. C'était la misère. 

Quand on est dans cette vie, on ne se rend pas forcément compte du peu qu'on a et on se réjouit surtout de la misère qu'on a réussi à acquérir ! Parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a un toit sur sa tête. Et même si c'est pour vivre à vingt dans une seule pièce, sans trop de mobilier, ça permet d'être à l'abri de temps fort terribles. 

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle vivait dans un grand manoir assez immense pour contenir toute sa famille, même s'ils avaient dû faire venir de nouveaux matelas pour pouvoir tous dormir confortablement. Les chambres étaient trop peu nombreuses au début. Pourtant, il y en avait déjà un sacré paquet ! Puis, avec le temps, cette famille s'était un peu séparée. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens ! Asami avait réussi à trouver du travail pour certains anciens citoyens du royaume de la Terre, d'autres y étaient justement retournés. Ils avaient repris leur vie. Certains avaient parfois la chance d'être devenus complètement autonomes et de posséder leur propre appartement. Mais une partie de la famille restait au manoir Sato. 

Ils n'étaient pas encombrants et ne dérangeaient pas la femme d'affaire la plupart du temps. Cette femme était d'une telle bonté, d'une telle hospitalité, c'était à peine croyable ! Jamais elle ne les avait mis dehors, même si ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez elle d'ailleurs. En plus d'être si gentille, elle était une bête d'affaires, une femme brillante qui réussissait. Mais cela lui faisait passer moins de temps chez elle. Alors, autant que d'autres en profitent ! 

Il est vrai qu'Asami oubliait parfois de rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Une quantité trop importante de travail la retenait. Les premières fois, grand-mère Yin s'était inquiétée, mais elle avait vite compris que la jeune femme passait sa nuit au bureau. Elle travaillait, et parfois s'écroulait de sommeil. En tant que mère et même en tant que grand-mère, l'instinct maternel de Yin l'avait obligé à essayer de raisonner Asami. Mais le PDG ne voulait rien entendre. Elle prétendait qu'elle devait travailler, qu'elle avait de grosses responsabilités. Cependant, son regard était fatigué et éteint, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. La vieille dame avait bien essayé de savoir mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; elle était têtue comme une mule et faisait croire que c'était juste parce qu'elle travaillait beaucoup.

C'était en plein dans le conflit Kuvira que ses yeux s'étaient rallumés. Mais elle était toujours aussi occupée et ne passait pas beaucoup au manoir. En même temps, en préparant une guerre, comment ne voulez-vous pas être occupée ? Et même après ! Yin ne comprenait pas comment cette fille faisait pour être tout le temps autant prise. Mystérieusement, elle disparut de la circulation pendant quelque temps. Et tout aussi inexplicablement, l'Avatar avait disparu. 

La plupart des gens s'interrogeaient. Comment cela se faisait-il que deux des femmes les plus puissantes de Republic City, et oserait-on dire du monde, aient disparu en même temps ? Étrange, non ? Beaucoup de rumeurs circulèrent. Certaines disaient simplement qu'elles étaient parties en voyage, d'autres disaient qu'elles s'étaient faites kidnappées par des partisans de Kuvira et que la guerre n'était pas finie. 

Yin était alors partagée. Elle habitait toujours dans ce sublime manoir mais sa propriétaire étant absente, était-ce juste d'y séjourner ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire autrement. Si Asami ne lui permettait pas de rester, elle n'avait nulle part où aller avec ceux qui restaient. Ils pourraient bien se faire accueillir par ceux qui étaient dorénavant autonomes, mais leurs maisons n'étaient pas assez grandes pour tous ! Ce serait une sacrée organisation et peut-être que tout le monde n'aurait pas un toit. Mais Yin était tellement vieille qu'elle pouvait difficilement y faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler, donc gagner de l'argent. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au PDG de Future Industries, elle perdrait en plus de quelqu'un pour qui elle se souciait, un logement.

Mais finalement, elle n'eut pas à trouver de solutions de secours puisqu'Asami revint. Elle revint en pleine santé même ! Et oserait-elle le dire : heureuse ? Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Elle passait même moins de temps au travail et revenait plus souvent à la maison. L'Avatar, qui était aussi revenue, s'était fait comme une mission de surveiller qu'elle ne travaille pas trop. Bien : il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui s'occupe de cette femme ! 

Elle la ramenait donc parfois à la maison et restait pour la soirée. Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de chambre d'ami de libre, elle dormait avec le PDG. Grand-mère Yin se sentait un peu coupable d'obliger les deux femmes à dormir ensemble. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants ! Elles avaient le droit à leur espace privé. Elle savait bien que les deux étaient de très bonnes amies mais tout de même ! Même si Asami se montrait toujours autant hospitalière et ne demandait nullement à ce qu'ils déménagent, la vieille dame commençait à se dire qu'ils étaient dérangeants. Et plus Korra venait passer des nuits dans le manoir, ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent il faut l'avouer, plus elle se sentait coupable. 

Une nuit, lors de ces insomnies qui nous prennent parfois, elle décida qu'elle allait en parler à la femme d'affaires le lendemain. 

Yin ne dormit pas très bien le reste de la nuit. Qu'allait-elle vraiment dire ? Comment Asami allait réagir ? Ne risquait-elle pas de la vexer ? Ne risquait-elle pas de retourner à la rue ? Non, bien sûr que non, Asami n'autoriserait jamais cela. Elle savait que cette femme avait un cœur d'or. Jamais elle ne mettrait des gens à la rue. Elle les avait accueilli depuis tellement de temps déjà…

Le matin, la grand-mère fut levée aux aurores. Elle s'obligea à patienter. Korra avait encore une fois passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Asami. Plus tard, en passant devant cette chambre, elle entendit que les deux femmes étaient réveillées et parlaient. Parfois, elles gloussaient aussi. Parfois, il y avait comme un petit silence mais elle ne savait pas à quoi il correspondait. Mais ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes ! Yin se réprimanda mentalement et préféra laisser les deux jeunes femmes se lever avant d'aller leurs parler. De ce fait, elle dut encore attendre. Elle passa un peu de temps avec sa famille. Eux n'étaient absolument pas conscients du fait qu'ils pourraient déranger le PDG. Finalement, elle finit par décider d'aller dans la cuisine où les deux étaient sûrement en train de déjeuner. En s'approchant, elle entendait déjà leur conversation : 

\- Korra ! Arrête donc! réprimandait en riant Asami.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, répondit Korra. 

On entendait un sourire dans sa voix. Les deux étaient en train de se chamailler comme des enfants.

\- Rends moi ma tarte !

\- Nan.

Yin eut une vue sur la scène à ce moment-là. Korra avait son regard planté dans celui d'Asami alors qu'elle mit un bout de tarte dans sa bouche. 

\- Même pas peur, dit Asami. 

Alors, elle croqua le bout qui dépassait de la bouche de Korra, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes au passage. 

\- Hé ! s'exclama Korra une fois qu'elle eut fini de mâcher. C'est pas juste !

\- Tu es celle qui me l'a volé et c'est moi qui suis pas juste ? 

\- T'étais pas censée me la récupérer. 

Asami rit devant le fausse moue de Korra. 

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour te consoler, reprit-elle.

L'Avatar prit un air vaguement intéressé et Asami l'embrassa purement et simplement. Le baiser dura quelques secondes où elles laissèrent leurs mains explorer le corps de l'autre. 

\- Mieux qu'une tarte, tu ne penses pas ? demanda-t-elle une fois que leurs lèvres furent à une distances raisonnables les unes des autres.

\- Beaucoup mieux. 

Et elles rirent toutes les deux. Pendant ce temps, grand-mère Yin ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Qu'elle était tarte de ne pas l'avoir vu avant ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger tant que ça de dormir dans la même chambre.


	2. Tout est une histoire de timing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relation entre Korra et Asami s'intensifie, et Yin se trouve un don certain pour arriver aux mauvais moments. Voulant éviter cela à tout prix, elle se demande si ce ne serait pas mieux pour elle et toute sa famille de partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre écrit toujours pendant les nuits du FoF (sur FFnet) avec les thèmes Pile et Vote ! Deux thèmes, donc j'ai dû prendre deux heures. En tout cas, j'espère que ça plaira ! On joue beaucoup avec la gêne aussi.

Dans les mois suivants sa découverte, Yin s'est trouvé un don certain pour arriver pile poil aux moments inopportuns. Elle qui tenait à ne pas toucher à la sphère intime de son hôte, elle estimait qu'il était mal venu de la déranger alors qu'elle était avec Korra. Pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait… souvent. Et ce ne serait pas tellement dérangeant si la relation entre Korra et Asami ne s'intensifiait pas de plus en plus. Sauf que c'était pile le cas ! 

C'était un mardi. Il pleuvait. Tout le monde était resté à l'intérieur et les deux femmes étaient là aussi. Elles avaient fait une pause dans leurs responsabilités pour une semaine. Mais comme le veut la loi du mauvais temps, c'est pendant nos jours de repos qu'il se met à pleuvoir ! Donc, tout le monde était coincé à l'intérieur. 

La famille de Yin s'était prêtée à un jeu, dans une grande salle où ils restaient tous ensemble. Korra et Asami avait bien participé un peu, puis elles s'en étaient allées. Yin n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Elles étaient encore celles qui décidaient dans cette maison, Asami du moins. En tant qu'invité, elle n'avait aucun droit d'exigence envers son hôte. 

Elle resta donc avec sa famille. Le temps passa à une vitesse éclair. Finalement, certains estomacs commencèrent à gronder. Yin, en bonne grand-mère, se leva pour aller nourrir sa famille. Elle se faufila dans la cuisine. Et elle tomba nez à nez avec le genre de situations qu'elle voulait éviter. 

Les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient enfuies étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la cuisine. Asami avait été portée un peu plus en hauteur sur un meuble, ses jambes entourant le jeune Avatar, et passant un main sous ses vêtements, qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. De son côté Korra avait ses mains au niveau des hanches du PDG et s'attardait aussi à la même tâche. Yin se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de repartir sans rien à manger… Cependant, Asami l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et arrêta son activité. Elle l'interpella : 

« Non, restez Yin ! Euh… Korra et moi devions justement aller… dans ma chambre. Je pense que c'est préférable. » 

L'autre jeune femme rougit un peu qu'elle ait été prise sur le fait. Asami remit pied à terre et la main de Korra dans la sienne l'entraina en dehors de la cuisine. 

Yin ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se remettant peu à peu de sa vision. Au moins, n'étaient-elles pas entièrement nues… Mais si elle continuait à arriver pile poil aux mauvais moments, ça ne saurait tarder. Il fallait y remédier. Elle ne pouvait pas demander aux jeunes femmes d'arrêter de s'embrasser, ou de se câliner en sa présence. Ce serait extrêmement irrespectueux de sa part, à elle qui était gracieusement invitée ainsi que toute sa famille. 

Et là, revenait le premier problème. Si elle dérangeait Asami par sa présence ici ? C'est vrai que si elle n'était pas entrée dans la cuisine, elles auraient probablement fini ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire juste ici. Sans compter qu'elles se mettaient mutuellement mal à l'aise ! Le jeune PDG était sûrement la moins mal à l'aise de toutes les trois. Korra, par contre, avait rougi plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Et Yin comprenait parce qu'elle-même préférait ne pas les voir dans se genre de situations. Pourtant, elle était bien au courant de cette partie de leur vie… Étant donné qu'elles vivaient dans le même bâtiment, même si l'isolation était excellente, les sons traversaient les murs. Ce qui lui permettait d'entendre, exactement comme à ce moment-là, tous les bruits provenant de la chambre de son hôte. Et elle préférait ne pas les entendre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses ! 

Elle se dépêcha de prendre de quoi manger, et retourna dans la grande salle avec toute sa famille pour que le bruit de leurs discussions couvre celui de l'amour des deux femmes. Elle déposa ce qu'elle était allée chercher et replongea dans ses pensées pendant que sa famille jouait joyeusement. 

Korra et Asami étaient deux extraordinaires jeunes femmes qu'elles appréciaient grandement. Mais soyons honnêtes, moins elle en connaissait sur leur vie sexuelle mieux elle se portait. Il n'était pas exclu qu'un jour elle tombe sur elles deux avec les vêtements qui sont censés être sur elles, en pile sur le sol. Et plus elle passait du temps dans le manoir, plus ce temps ce rapprochait. Ah ! L'amour fou des jeunes années ! Magnifique, mais incontrôlable, et on préférait ne pas être avec les personnes qui en sont en proie, à ce moment-là. Ce qui évitait bien des malaises. Mais là encore était le problème puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas les éviter ! Asami vivait ici ! C'était chez elle ! Elle était l'intruse, ici, elle et toute sa famille. Elle devait partir. Ils le devaient tous. Ils commençaient à bien trop violer son intimité. Et elle préférait qu'aucun de ces enfants, voire petits-enfants, ne tombent sur un spectacle trop dénudé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision seule… Et ce serait pour aller où ? 

Apercevant son trouble, Tu lui demanda si ça allait. Yin sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui, mon garçon, je vais bien. Je pensais simplement.

\- Tu devais penser fort ; tu fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Écoutez, approchez-vous tous. »

Toute sa famille fit comme il leurs été demandé. Yin reprit alors la parole.

« Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'Asami nous accueille chez elle…

\- Ouais, elle est trop sympa ! On devrait lui faire une fête !

\- Non, non, attends, calme-toi. Je disais donc que cela fait plus de trois ans qu'elle nous loge simplement par gentillesse. Mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand Asami a accepté de nous accueillir, je ne pense pas qu'elle imaginait que ce serait pour tellement de temps. Puis, les choses ont changé.

\- Les choses ont changé ? Tu n'es pas malade, Grandma ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, fils. Je voulais dire qu'au début, quand Asami nous a accueilli elle était toujours seule et ne pensait qu'au travail. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Et on était tous là pour elle, pour prendre soin de sa maison pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Korra est avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on les dérange en restant là.

\- N'importe quoi ! Korra nous adore !

\- C'est vrai mais elle adore Asami encore plus. Et je pense qu'elles aiment passer du temp rien que toutes les deux. Il faut qu'elle soient libres dans leur propre maison. 

\- Ce n'est pas la maison de l'Avatar. Elle vit sur l'île du temple de l'air.

\- Elle est plus ici que là-bas en ce moment. Je ne serais pas surprise si dans quelque temps, elle décide d'emménager ici. »

Tout le monde se tut face à cette affirmation. Yin recommença à entendre les bruits venant de la chambre d'Asami. Certains n'y prêtèrent aucun attention, tandis que d'autres firent la grimace ou souriait un peu bêtement, réalisant peu à peu de quoi pouvait venir ces sons. Yin reprit alors des explications. Elle expliqua ce à quoi elle avait pensé encore et encore pendant des nuits, les précédentes fois où elle avait déjà eu la sensation qu'ils ne devraient pas être là… Ils débâtirent pendant un certain temps.

« Je vous propose de voter, finit-elle par dire. Ceux qui veulent partir, d'abord, lèvent la main. »

Quelques mains se levèrent et Yin les compta en prenant compte la sienne. 

« Ceux qui ne veulent pas partir ? »

Les autres mains se levèrent. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de compter, elle constata que c'était les mêmes résultats. Comment les départager ? Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, portant une main à son menton fripé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Égalité, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour nous départager. 

\- On a qu'à faire un pile ou face ! »

Utiliser le hasard ? C'était une idée… Elle ne la satisfaisait pas tellement mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si leur destin était de partir, alors ils partiraient. Quelqu'un prit une pièce.

« Pile on part, et face on reste. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Alors, la pièce fut lancée. Elle tourna dans les airs puis, retomba claquant dans la main du receveur. Il la retourna subitement. 

« Pile ! annonça-t-il.

\- Parfait, dit Yin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait, demanda une voix derrière eux. »

C'était Asami. Et elle arrivait pile au bon moment !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez un commentaire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les lecteurs courageux, merci de laisser un commentaire ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez un kudos. Comme beaucoup d'auteurs l'ont constaté, peu laissent d'avis, et c'est pourtant essentiel pour qu'on sache si vous avez aimé ou pas !


End file.
